injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. Harley uses a variety of weapons, that range from a massive hammer and booby-trapped gift packages to pistols and needles. Biography Before her descent into madness, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a promising psychiatrist assigned to Arkham Asylum, Gotham's home for the criminally insane. But after meeting the Joker, the young doctor became obsessed with the crazed criminal's warped mind. Sensing opportunity, the Joker manipulated her, driving his therapist so mad that he was able to control her. Harleen fell in love with the villain, broke him out of Arkham, and devoted her life to making him happy and spreading his bloody brand of mayhem. Athletic, agile, and dangerously unpredictable in a fight, Harley Quinn is a formidable opponent in her own right. She is willing to do anything in order to further the Clown Prince of Crime's goals—no matter the cost to anyone else or even herself. Her energetic, affable, and animated personality is enough to make almost anyone drop their guard—a mistake that could easily cost them their life. Deranged and psychotic, Harley Quinn is the poster girl for chaos' terrifying allure. Injustice Comic Quinn is first seen in disguise on the docks with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen watching her, unaware it is a trap until the Joker murders Jimmy with a gunshot to the head. Harley sheds her disguise alongside the Joker as they kidnap Lois. Harley is not seen again until the Justice League learns that she and the Joker have hijacked a nuclear submarine. When Superman enters the sub, he sees Harley and the Joker in scrubs looming over an unconscious Lois. When the Joker gasses Superman with kryptonite laced fear toxin stolen from the Scarecrow, Harley joins the Clown Prince of Crime in mocking a reeling Superman. Superman flies off to battle a suddenly appeared Doomsday, murmuring about Lois and the baby. Afterward, Joker informs Harley it is time to leave. Though Harley is rather reluctant to leave the sub after she has named it 'Gunther'. Joker reminds her that the heroes "will hit us over and over again," and she relents. After that she cheerfully bids "Gunther" goodbye, but it is too late and the two are subdued by a projected hand from Green Lantern's ring. Harley remains silent as Batman and the rest of the League realize exactly what she and the Joker have done, save for a single comment about the submarine's name, and gleefully hugs the Joker as Metropolis is destroyed and millions die in an instant. Harley is in a police car when she learns of the Joker's death at Superman's hand. She dejectedly murders the two officers in the car and escapes in the vehicle to one of her and the Joker's hideouts, mourning the death of her puddin', and seeing no more joy in the world. After crashing the vehicle, she enters the hideout, a closed novelty joke toy maker and suits up in her costume. Green Arrow suddenly arrives, an arrow notched in his bow, but Quinn injures him with a grenade. Harley approaches Arrow with a massive mallet, apologizing for how it has to end and compliments his beard. She strikes him with the mallet but it turns out to be a squeaky hammer. She pulls out a gun but her shot is deflected by Green Arrow shooting an arrow into the gun's barrel, which Harley finds amazing. Arrow quickly captures her with a trick net arrow, to which Harley responds, "You suck." Arrow drags Harley into his Arrowmobile and when Harley asks him if he's taking her to Superman, Arrow denies this and explains he's taking her somewhere safe from Superman, though he makes it clear that he's only doing this so Superman won't make another mistake by murdering her. Harley annoys Arrow throughout the ride, prompting him to trick her into unconsciousness by giving her a trick arrow that releases knock-out gas in her face. Once more, Harley manages to slur before passing out a "You suck." When Quinn comes to, Arrow reveals he's brought her to his Arrowcave, chained her to a pole and assures her that Superman will not be able to find her due to the lead lining the walls of the cave. Harley reminisces about the Joker who used to knock her out and handcuff her "Every Thursday," and goes on to mock the name of Green Arrow's hideout, suggesting he call it 'The Quiver' instead. Green Arrow begrudgingly admits that it's a better name. Arrow tells her he has to leave and advises her not to try an escape with a 'fake hand'. Harley reveals she has a fake moustache instead of a fake hand, tearfully revealing the hand was the Joker's gag. Harley then ask Arrow, "Have you ever loved someone you knew was wrong for you? Someone who would hurt you over and over again and hurt those around you but you could forgive them because losing them would hurt even more?" Arrow is shocked by her words, stunned he is able to relate to them. Harley goes on to admit that she knew the Joker was a "Bad Guy," with Arrow interjecting he was a "Genocidal Psychopath," but he was Harley's. Before Arrow leaves, Quinn asks from him for a "Little maniacal laughter?" At first Arrow refuses, but after seeing Harley put on her fake moustache he bursts into a fit, and Quinn thanks him. Injustice: Gods Among Us The normal Harley Quinn first appears alongside the Joker, helping prepare the nuke given to him by Lex Luthor with which he would destroy Metropolis. As they take the bomb off standby, Batman appears before them, teleported from the Watchtower. The Joker orders Harley to wait in their van, slapping her in the face when she protests. Insurgency Harley Quinn, now going by the name Harleen, later confronts the Joker in Gotham City, believing him to be an imposter, as 'her' Joker was killed by Superman after destroying Metropolis. After a fight between the two, Harleen realizes from the Joker's fighting style that he is the real Joker and is overjoyed to see him. Harleen takes the Joker to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, hideout of the Joker Clan, a criminal force assembled in the Joker's memory. The Joker is quick to assume control of the Clan, using one of the durability enhancing pills given by Superman to his flunkies on himself. Shortly after this, Regime soldiers lead by Hawkgirl and Nightwing break into the hideout and attack the Clan. As the Joker fights off Hawkgirl and Nightwing, Harleen sends an S.O.S. to Insurgency Batman via a communcation device given to her by the Insurgency. The Insurgency forces soon arrive and drive back the Regime. Batman orders Harleen and her men to lay low for the time being and takes the Joker into custody, believing him to be too dangerous to be let loose. When the Insurgency begins their bid to save the displaced Batman from being executed, Harleen receives orders from the Insurgency Batman to have the Joker Clan occupy as much law-enforcement as they can while they infiltrate Stryker's Island. Harleen complies, but goes against Insurgency Batman's orders and releases the Joker from his cell, more intimidated by him than by Batman. Harleen and the Joker hijack a Regime vehicle and confront the Insurgency Lex Luthor in Metropolis as he heads to aid the Insurgency against the Regime. The Joker orders Harleen to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she ultimately fails. Fed up with Harleen, the Joker fires her and tries to kill her. However, Luthor intervenes and takes down the Joker in a fight. Enraged by his betrayal, Harleen prepares to kill the Joker with his own knife, but is ultimately convinced by Luthor to let him go, saying she's outgrown him. In the epilogue, Harleen is shown escorting the Joker at gunpoint to the portal back to his dimension. Powers and Abilities *Immunity to most toxins *Psychologist *Skilled Gymnast and Acrobat *Skilled Marksman Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Harley is seen playing her own version of Hopscotch, ending by stepping on a blue face drawn on the last square that resembles Batman. She then blows a raspberry at her opponent and pulls out her gun. '''OUTRO: '''Harley tosses her guns before she kicks her opponent to the side. She then say's "Lighten up will ya?!" before striking a pose towards the camera in triumph. Gameplay Character Trait '''Bag O' Tricks: '''Harley Quinn's character trait is the ability to pull out a random item, which can be used to help her in the fight. The items that can be pulled out and their abilities include: *Picture of The Joker - Gives Harley a strength boost *Time Bomb - Harley tosses the bomb, causing big damage *Poison Ivy Plant - Over a period of time, Harley`s health returns Move List Basic Attacks: *Overhead Bash *Take Aim *Harley Swing *Hammer's Slam Combo Attacks: *Pleased to Meetcha *He Loves Me *That's Cute Special Moves: *Pop Pop *Line of Fire *Head's Up *Oopsy Daisy (Air) *Cupcake Bomb *Play Doctor *Silly Slide *Tantrum Stance Super Move '''Mallet Bomb: Harley pummels her opponent with a mallet knocking him/her back before she runs and slides, placing an exploding pie underneath the opponent. This super move can then be followed up with a combo. Ending The defeat of Superman filled Harley with confidence. She knew what she was capable of, and knew what she wanted. She traveled to the visitors' Earth and freed The Joker from prison. Returning to her world, they married in a ceremony that set Gotham ablaze. At the reception, the cake cutting ceremony took a gruesome turn. As her new husband playfully mashed her face into the cake, years of abuse tooks it toll. Something in Harley snapped. She used the ceremonial knife to slash Joker's throat. Still wearing her wedding gown, Harley now resides permanently in Arkham Asylum. Quotes *"I don't know what I ever saw in that man. When he was gone, I became the woman I was destined to be...a hero!" *"This'll be a blast!" *"Love ya!" *"Here's one for ya!" *"Kisses!" *"Tryin' to make me laugh?" -Wager *"Am I too much for ya?" -Wager *"Pucker up, snuckums." -Wager *"Some hero. Hitting a lady?" -Wager to Batman *"You're scary when you're mad." Wager to Batman *"And miss all the fun?" -Wager to Batman *"And you and Bats?"-Wager to Catwoman *"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it!"-Wager to Catwoman *"I thought you loved me!"-Wager to The Joker *"Puddin', how could you?" -Wager to The Joker *"Charmed, I'm sure." -Wager to Nightwing *"You fight like my grandma!" -Wager to Nightwing Costumes Default Harley Quinn wears a blue and red modified boyfriend cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by brown straps. She has a domino mask and a necklace with a joker card. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that go up to a little under her elbow. She wears blue briefs and blue and red leggings with a diamond pattern on them. She has shin-high black boots. Her hair is in pigtails and is two toned (red/black) with a streak of green Insurgency Harley Quinn wears a red and black jacket that exposes her torso and underarms. She wears a white bra with a smiley face on it, black and red padding on her arms, fingerless gloves, and a choker necklace. She has a small brown belt and red and black leather pants with black boots. Her hair is in pigtails with the original blonde color Arkham Harley's appearance in Batman: Arkham City '(unlocked by buying any Joker character card in the IOS app)' Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City. *She was the only DC character planned as downloadable content for MK vs. DCU. She was eventually scrapped due to financial issues, but this could explain her early reveal. Gallery Screenshots Injustice,5.21-171 HIRES.jpg|Harley Quinn vs. Batman Harley vs Batman.jpg Harley vs Grundy.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Solomon Grundy Harley Quinn Pie Bomb.jpg|Harley Quinn's exploding pie Unjustice-Gods-among-us-harley-quinn-trailer.jpg|Harley Quinn's Super Move Harley Quinn Super Move.jpg|Harley Quinn's Original Super Move Harley Concept.jpg Harley hit by NW.jpg|Harley being hit by Nightwing IGAU Harley Quinn Alt.jpg|Harley's Alt Costume Harley Quinn Alternate Costume.jpg|Alternate Costume Harley Quinn Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Harley Quinn Alternate Costume Concept Art.jpg|Alternate Costume Concept Art Harley Quinn Alternate Costume 1.jpg|Harley Quinn talking to Batman Wonder_Woman_In_Trailer.jpg|Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman IGAU Harley Alt with gun 2.jpg IGAU Harley Alt with gun 3.jpg IGAU Harley Alt with knife.jpg IGAU Harley on Batcycle.jpg IGAU Harley on Batcycle 2.jpg Injustice_HQ_Cyborg.jpg|Harley Quinn and Cyborg Figurines Harley Quinn 1.jpg Injustice Gods Among Us 13384844256946.jpg injustice_gods_among_us_wallpaper_hd_3-HD.jpg Injustice Comic Harley Quinn.jpg 3515 513785702007383 111428210 n.jpg|Harley and Ollie PAGE_003.480x480-75.jpg harly.jpg|Harley and Mr. J playing Doctor 2m7apu0.jpg Pt 2512 210 o.jpg HarleyQuinnAvatarCostume.png|Harley Quinn Avatar costume for Xbox Live HarleyQuinnCardiOS.png HarleyQuinnInsurgencyCardiOS.png DCF iOS NextGen Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Harley-Quinn-Arkham.png|Arkham Harley Quinn Videos Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Batman Villains Category:Bosses